


Lift me up by my Broken Wings

by Ethral



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Aasamir, Dungeons and Dragons, Elf, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethral/pseuds/Ethral
Summary: Honestly this is just an extremely unusual side story from my DnD campaign. It's not even Canon in the campaign, this is just because my DM suggested something as a joke. Now I can't get it out of my head because I love it. I just need this out of my head before I can't think of anything else! Cause honestly give my character Arlem a chance to finally get laid, like seriously it would probably fix her attitude...It's short. It's a one shot. Accept it. Constructive criticism accepted and greatly appreciated. Not to mention idk what I'm doing. This is just me rushing an idea out so I can think of something other than my 22 year old Aasamir having fun times with her employer The Gentlemen. Which btw all my party and I know is that he's Elven. So yeah. Let my imaginations just run with that. Thanks DM.Warning: 18+It's detailed and it's my first go at smut. So bare with me.
Relationships: Arlem/The Gentleman, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, original - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Lift me up by my Broken Wings

Black hair whips in the wind, rain harshly pelting the young woman. Careful steps are made quickly, preventing the risk of slipping on the wet stone walkway. Sharp green eyes flick left and right, searching for their target. The search nearly deemed unsuccessful due to the harsh storm.  
She quickens her strides, her mission's time limit closing in. The young woman must make her delivery within the hour, or she faces severe consequences from her employer. She shivers, thoughts racing in fear of his disappointment.  
"The Gentleman," is his name. None of his minions know what he really looks like. Except his right hand Tiefling. His sultry voice still rings in her ears. 

"Hurry along, little one. You must deliver this parcel within the hour. Unless you wish for punishment?"  
She remembers the others snickering, before being silenced by The Gentleman's unamused silence. "Run along now, Arlem."

She shakes her head, quicken her pace once more. Arlem looks down the street, finally seeing her target. Sighing happily as she ducks under the rain, running now to the door of the building.  
She bounds up the stairs, rapidly knocking on the door. A small goblin opens the door, his chin barely needing to raise to look upon the small human female. 

"Yes, yes what is it?" He grumbles. His disdain for her disruption clear in his voice. She shakily smiles, shivering from the cold.  
  
"I was tasked with this delivery from the Guild? I believe you are the proper recipient sir?" She politely shudders our. She pulls the parcel from under jacket. Thankfully still very dry. 

"Ah, yes. Despite your delay I'm thankful for its condition despite this weather. Well done... for a human." He snickers before closing the door in her face. Arlem's smile quickly falls from her pale face. Green eyes sharpening with irritation.  
She sighs in defeat as she mumbles some curses. Careful not to cast any. She gets it. She's a human. Not a common race in these slums, let alone the city. Humans seem to be lacking on this continent. Shaking her head, refocusing her attention to the path ahead.  
Striding once again, quickly through the storm. She passes many buildings before she reaches her destination. "The Seaspray Tavern," her employer's main venue. Stepping under the awning, she casts a light spell. Unfortunately due to her exhaustion, she's only able to remove the water from her hair. Leaving her clothes soaked. She hisses as she attempts to close her jacket. Her white shirt completely see through due to the rain. The leather of her pants, jacket and shoes squelch as she enters.  
The tavern is packed as usual. More so if you take into the count for the rain. Arlem sighs as a few eyes drag towards her, grossly appreciating what could be seen of her. She strides up to the bar, not daring to anger Sylfyr. Speaking of the woman. A gorgeous half elf glides towards her behind the bar.

"Oh, you my dear, look like a drowned rat." She practically hisses. She appraises Arlem before gesturing with her chin. "Go now. Before you flood my tavern." Sylfyr grumbles. Arlem sighs, as she maneuverers towards the back door. Slipping past a few too confidant grabs by drunkards.  
She raises her hand towards the door, preparing to knock. The door opens, revealing a large male orc. He appraises her, like most of the men. Before snuffing at her, stepping aside for her to enter. Arlem ducks her head, avoiding his gaze as she walks through the threshold.  
Quickly stepping down the stairs, she glides into the hallway of cells. Monstrous growls and trills echo, as many eyes follow her form. A few minutes of walking in the kennel hall, she arrives at an trench. Below lies a dark chasm, filled with spikes and what sounds like rushing water. Above, a inverted bridge hangs from the ceiling. She shivers as a rush of cold wind assaults her soaked skin and clothes. She steadies herself quickly. Cracking her neck she drops off the ledge.  
By an unseen force, she's flipped and thrown towards the bridge. Arlem lands gracefully upon the bridge, striding across before repeating the same action. As she lands upright on the other side, a clapping resounds through the room. She looks up towards a grand set of open doors. Calmly she walks towards the grand doors, she bows politely as she enters.

"Little one, you've returned with success in your wake, I presume?" The Gentleman's sultry voice echoes. It sends a shiver down her spine. 

"Of course sir. I would be stupid to fail you. Let alone on such a simple task." Arlem responds, still a slight shiver to her voice. She looks up towards his general direction. The outline of the Elven man on his seat, can barely be made out in the dark.

"Cold, Arlem?" He asks, not even the slightest bit of honest concern can be heard. "I suppose you would be. You're soaked to the bone." He sighs. She braces. Arlem knows he is aware she was late. "Dare I say also delayed by the storm?" The Gentleman sighs.  
Arlem stiffens. "I-yes I seemed to have been delayed by the storm. It was only by a few minutes due to lack of visibility, sir. I'm never late for your deliveries!" She shudders our. At this rate she'll be sick. Whether it's from her cold and wet clothes, or her fear of disappointing her employer. The Gentlemen shifts in his seat, probably sitting up. 

"Yes but a habit forms from unpunished mistakes. The storm may have given you plenty of reason, but my people should not be anything less than flawless." He chides. The Tiefling to his right, smiles brightly through the dark. The Gentleman signals towards his right hand man. "Leave us." He sighs.

Arlem stiffens. What? He wants them to leave? The members of his entourage, file out of the room quickly. Confusion evident on their faces. As his right hand is the last to leave, closing the doors behind him with one last look of confusion. Leaving Arlem alone with the elusive man. She shivers as the room cools quickly, without the large number of bodies normally inside.  
Silence quickly replaces it all. Arlem looks down at her feet, bracing for whatever punishment flies her way. 

"Little one, I don't normally conduct punishments myself. Though you, sweetheart, are a special case." He lightly chuckles. "Now Arlem, pour me some scotch."

Arlem freezes. He just wants her to pour some scotch? There has to be more to this? More specifically where is the scotch?! She frantically looks up, searching for it in the dark. Her dark vision, only doing so much against whatever spell working to blind her with darkness. She spots what seems to be a desk with some sort of bottle and glasses on it. Cautiously she walks towards it. 

"You're dilly dallying, little one." The Gentleman's voice startles her. "You don't want to annoy me further, do you?" She can hear his fingers drumming on the arm of his chair. 

"No sir, it's just hard to see through your enchantment. I wasn't aware tha-" she starts but is interrupted with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You are admitting to your flaws, little one. Are you saying you aren't fit to work for me?" She shakes her head profusely. "No sir! It's just you prefer honest and I rather not anger you further by lying!"  
  
He sighs. "Fine. Bring yourself to me. Forget the scotch. Take the blindfold next to it." Arlem pauses. Blindfold? "Arlem. Now." He growls, sending a heat inside her, to a place she's never felt before. She quickly grabs the cloth, quickly running over to him, before she's held in place by a spell.

"Blindfold yourself. Not another step further until that is done." He snarls. Of course. He must remain elusive. Doing as she's told, she ties the piece of cloth tightly. "As pretty as those green eyes are, you'd loose them if you saw me. Can't have anyone know what I look like now can we, small one?" He chuckles. "Now, come. Kneel before me."  
Quickly she obeys. Arlem's senses adapting to her lack of vision. Carefully she approaches, sensing his presence in front of her, she kneels. He hums, pleased with her obedience. The sound of him shifting echoes, before she feels him. His hand gently grips her chin, guiding it up towards him. He's silent as he appraises her. Whether to glare at her with disdain, or to mull over her punishment, she doesn't know. So she waits.  
  
"Do you know the power you hold, little bird? Have you're broken wings healed?" He asks in a hushed voice. Little bird? Broken wings? Power? What in the Gods names is he on about?! "Having you under my care for so long, small one. With the knowledge of what you are, what you truly are? It can do things to a man." He sighs, almost sounding euphoric. His hand travels towards her throat, before lightly griping it.  
"Take your jacket and boots off. Now." He commands. His large hand tightening, to punctuate his demand. Arlem obeys, sliding her jacket off quickly. Adjusting herself slightly to remove her boots. She shivers more, her still soaked shirt freezing and clinging to her body. The clothing still see through. She hopes that her employer doesn't notice her hardening nipples.

He hums. Pleased again it seems. "I see you were unprepared for the weather. Tiny as you are, you seem... blessed with your figure. Maybe blessed isn't the right word, given that you are a Fallen." He noticed-wait fallen? She's a Fallen? What is he on about now?! She's thrown from her thoughts as she's pulled in between his legs. 

"Unbutton your shirt, only a few. Then I want you to pleasure me." He sighs leaning back in his seat. His sultry voice filling her ears. She pauses, momentarily before obeying him. Arlem needn't irritate him further, for he could kill her without skipping a beat. She finds the buttons to her shirt, and swiftly begins her task. 

"Stop. That's enough. Just enough for those perfect tits to slip out. Now, pleasure me, little one." He growls, as he guides her hand to the front laces of his trousers. She hesitantly begins unlacing, pausing in fear and embarrassment every so often. "Come now, little bird. Don't tell me you've never pleasured a man before?" He chuckles.

"No sir... I've had relationships, but never... intimate ones..." Arlem mumbles, embarrassed. She hears him pause. Before a deep resonating growl escapes him. 

"Oh Arlem... I'll enjoy breaking you in. That is, if you do well after this punishment." He growls, his hand now tightly gripping her hair. He guides her forward, as he pulls out his length. Blindly she feels around her, before coming in contact with something large, thick and warm. Even in the dark and blindfold, Arlem can tell he's... in his own words extremely blessed with his endowment.  
Before she has a chance to process what is happening, the head of his member slides into her mouth. "I'll teach you how to please a man, little one." He practically moans. The Gentleman pushes her head further down on his cock. Practically choking her, as it hits the back of her throat. "Now take those hands of yours and pleasure what you can't swallow." He orders.  
Without pause, Arlem reaches out, and begins to massage his balls. They fill her small hands almost comically. After all, she's pretty small for a human her age. "Well done, sweetheart. There's hope for you yet. Now take a deep breath, while I use that mouth and throat of yours!" He growls. Before she can prepare, he's already slamming into her throat. Air completely blocked from entering her lungs. She's suffocating, she must finish him off before she passes out.  
With that thought processed, she doubles her efforts. Hollowing her cheeks, swirling her tongue around what is in her mouth. Arlem squeezes him in her hands, and he lets out a animalistic growl of pleasure. She must be doing something right.

"Ah- you're a quick learner-a- small one! You'll finish me before I get to really enjoy this-ah!" The Gentleman moans. His thrusting picking up pace, as she matches him with her head bobbing. Arlem pushes herself forward, hoping to finish him quickly. She's managed to figure out to quickly grab air in between his thrusts, but it's becoming near impossible with how his pace is picking up.  
Her breasts have fallen out of her shirt, leaving her hardened nipples to brush against his seat. With the rough treatment of her mouth and throat, and now her breasts getting pushed against the seat oh so perfectly, she begins to enjoy it. Arlem moans into the now erratic pace of his thrusts. Which quickly proves to please the large male more.

"You'll swallow what I give you, little bird." He growls as he finally reaches his peak. He shoves his cock as far down her throat will let him, she gags. His cum quickly floods her throat, and she rushes to swallow before it drowns her. Arlem hears his drawn out groan, as he finishes down her throat. He slowly pulls his member from her throat, letting her breath finally from that onslaught. He leaves the head in her mouth, while the last of his cum dribbles on her tongue.  
She prepares to swallow it as well, until he grips her chin. Tilting her head up, tears sliding down her face, beneath the blindfold, from the force of such a encounter. The tip of his barely softening dick, resting upon her lips. He forces her to open her mouth, his thumb resting on her tongue, he leans over and his sharp eyes flash in the darkness.

"Swallow. I want to see you swallow." He growls, chest still quickly rising and falling. She complies. Mouth closing around his thumb, she swallows. "Let me see." He demands. Her abused lips part to show her task complete. A deep rumble sounds from his chest, a satisfied groan. "Good girl." He yanks her lips to his. Kissing her aggressively, and if she dare say possessively. Bruising her lips further.  
"I say that was a fair enough punishment. Let this be a lesson for you. Do your job perfectly next time, little bird, and maybe I'll reward you." He sighs, leaning back. The Gentleman grabs her wrist, pulling her up to sit on his lap. He brings her chest into his face, resting his sharp features into her plush chest.  
"Lucky for you that blindfold remained in place, so I don't have to kill you. Plus, I get to finally enjoy these beautiful tits." He groans as he smothers himself. She moans lightly at the attention she receives. "Hush. Be thankful you aren't cold anymore." He chuckles. A hand comes up to grasp one of her breasts, as the other moves to support the small of her back.  
"Let me lift you up, little bird. Let me lift you by your broken wings, stay for now." The Gentleman orders. 

"Of course sir, for you, anything." Arlem sighs out as she relaxes in his hold. For now she'll ignore his new pet name for her. She'll also ignore the new heat and wetness between her legs. A wetness and heat she's never experienced before. She's pulled from her thoughts as one of her nipples it pinched by teeth. Quickly, the Gentlemen soothes it, sucking the nipple into his mouth. She gasps in shocked pleasure. Moaning his alias.

She could get used to this.


End file.
